


I Miss You

by miawia10



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Brady is a delinquent as a child, Brady is only mentioned, Comfort, Communication, Donnibelle, Established Relationship, F/M, I guess if you want it done right you gotta do it yourself, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, My First AO3 Post, Rarepair, Short & Sweet, There's no ship name for this pairing so..., This ship is so good and it nEEDS MORE FICS!!!!, but he's still a good boy, i dunno, like its kinda cute but it makes no sense, no beta we die like men, oh well, or something, thats what im going with, why did maribelle move to the farm with donnel though, working through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miawia10/pseuds/miawia10
Summary: After Maribelle and Donnel get married they move onto the farm and have a young Brady. Donnel is busy trying to provide for his family and take care of the farm, while Maribelle stays inside with Brady all day. Although they live in the same house, Maribelle misses her husband, and decides to talk to him about it. (Maribelle's POV)
Relationships: Denis | Donnel/Maribelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Donnel and Maribelle





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of fics for this ship so I took it into my own tiny, raccoon-like hands! Its really short but I didnt know what else to put?? in it?? This is the first fic I've ever posted so I hope you guys like it. :^)  
> Oh btw this is all being told from Maribelle's perspective.

Farm life… How… quaint?

If you had asked me 5 years ago where I thought I’d end up, this would be the last thing on my mind. After Donnel and I were wed he insisted on moving into his village and start a farm. I tried to persuade my husband otherwise, I told him we could live with my family, he could have been a noble! But unfortunately, the words “I can’t leave my ma an’ my village behind” burned through my ears. And here I am.

On a farm.

Living with pigs and chickens.

Yay.

At least I don’t have to get my hands dirty with farm work, I stay inside the house and do magistrate work from my office. Although, I wouldn’t say I’m able to get much work done with my son Brady constantly getting in trouble or hurt or anything of the like. It’s as if every time I sit down to get some work done, a vase breaks in another room or an angry neighbor is knocking on my door wondering why her flowers had been trampled. I try my best to keep Brady occupied with something during every hour of the day, but sometimes it’s just too difficult to keep him still!

At least my husband isn’t causing trouble. He’s always out in the field or the barn or the coop or this or that. He wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning, and comes back inside at 7 or 8 every night. The only times I get the chance to even speak to him are at dinner or before bed. It gets lonely inside the house all day. Sometimes I feel grateful when Brady does something wrong just so I can take my mind off the fact.

I do desperately miss my husband, and I very much miss seeing how he used to be. Donny used to be so optimistic and cheerful, but now… He’s always so tired. It’s not that he never smiles, but… I know his smile is just a way to cover up how exhausted he always is. He works himself to the bone every day, never taking a day off to just rest.

It was a warm summer night after Brady had gone to sleep. I was lying in bed and Donny was changing out of his work clothes when I asked him.

“Donny do you ever think that perhaps you work just a bit _too_ hard?”

He turned and raised his eyebrow at me, “What d’ya mean?”

“I just mean that, maybe you should take some time off to rest. You know like a vacation?”

“Maribelle, y’know we can’t afford to travel anywhere! ‘Sides, m’perfectly happy stayin’ right here with you an’ Brady!”

I got up from the bed and walked towards him annoyed, “You say you’re happy here with me and Brady and yet we hardly ever see you! It’s as if you live in the barn! You don’t have to travel anywhere to take a vacation. Maybe just take a day off to spend some time with your family?”

He shook his head. “Aw shucks Maribelle, you know I’d love to!” He gives a big smile before it falters. ”But I can’t right now. Farms don’t run themselves y’know, and we’ve got a festival to prepare crops for and-”

“Donnel please,” I put my hand on his shoulder, “the farm can wait for one day. Part of being a responsible adult also means looking after yourself, not just your work.”

Donny put his hand over mine, “Don’t worry darlin’, I’m doin’ just fine.” Donny smiled at me once again.

Well I for one, wasn’t buying it. That smile was just as big a lie as his words and he knew it. My face scrunched up in anger “Donny, if not for your own sake will you do it for your family!?” My face felt hot and my throat felt like it was being twisted into knots. My voice began to crack and quiver. “Brady misses you. I miss you. You hardly ever spend time with us and we just want to see you. Is that really so much to ask?” Boiling hot tears were streaming down my face and my body was shivering slightly.

I reached up towards my face to wipe away the tears but before I could I was pulled into a hug. Donny held me tightly as I sobbed into his chest. “Aw Maribelle I didn’t know ya felt that way!” Donny said quietly as he gently stroked my hair. “I’m awful sorry I’ve put you an’ Brady through alla this. I guess I was just so focused on makin’ sure you two could live happily that I forgot to see if ya actually were!”

I slowly lifted my arms around his torso to hug him closer. “Well I know you’re trying your best to make us happy, and I couldn’t have asked for a better husband but…” I turn my face up to meet Donnel’s concerned gaze, “I really do miss seeing you, dear. I miss seeing you _happy_.”

Donnel’s worried frown slid into a tired, yet soft smile. His hand slowly moved from my hair to my cheek and I leaned into the touch of his warm, calloused hand. “I miss seeing you too.” He leaned down and gently kissed me. I felt all the love and longing in his lips, and I know he felt the same in mine. It was a quiet and wistful kiss. It was different from all the other kisses we’d shared before, it wasn’t desperate or passionate or excited, it was full of pleads to stay and promises to do just that.

After a moment, we broke apart and I could see the tears in his eyes. His smile seemed more happy and relieved now, and after seeing it I couldn’t help but wear the same smile myself. “Guess it’s time for me to start causin’ trouble around the house too then, huh?” I chuckled and bumped my head into his chest once again.

I wiped away my remaining tears, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted off my chest and shoulders. “Good, it was getting a little too boring around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them...... SO MUCH!!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in the comments below, and have a nice day! :)


End file.
